Killer Holiday
by Apha1wolvespack5
Summary: Its a special Halloween and Thanksgiving oneshot. For my fans made with the cast of my other stories and a show. Please read and comment. Has bad words.


(Author's Note: Well hello my pretties, Alpha here. Add this is a Halloween/Thanksgiving special for all my fans. It's a slasher fic staring the cast from my _L4D_ fic and my _Surplus of Random_ story with an special guest star aperies. The cast from my favorite show _The Walking Dead_. With a little surprise for my true fans. Hehe.)

_Surplus of Random- start:_

They got out of the car as they all stepped out and fell into a hole from out of nowhere. The group's screams filled the darkness as they kept falling. Minutes later they dropped from mid air only a couple feet from the ground. As Alpha, Noodles, Phryo just gently land on their feet Sparkles flipped and roughly landed on his head. Minutes after that all their weapons fell out of the hole landing on Sparkles.

_Left 4 Dead: In my Black Outs- start:_

Francis gave up on looking for Shilo when he found three twelve pack cases of beer in the back of a safe house. Louis started yelling at Francis about not giving up the search for Shilo but then Francis offered him a beer. Couple hours later Louis was drunk and Francis buzzed. Louis being a loud mouth drunk was yelling about how Shilo was the coolest, prettiest chick he has ever meant and how Zoey is a noob compared to Shilo. Zoey being already past out from searching around for Shilo. Bill sat down were he soon looked over to see all Zoey, Louis, and Francis sleeping so he to closed his eyes and took a nap.

…

Shilo was already sleeping in the lock up room within the zombie's hideout.

-Begin-

Louis, Shilo, Francis, Bill, and Zoey all woke up in the men's room all together. Standing all at once Shilo was soon hugged and spun in a circle by no other then Louis. "Wait how did we end up in a nasty old men's room and all together?" Shilo asked pushing Louis off and away from her. "I was thinking that myself" said Bill who lit up a cigarette. Then suddenly all they hear outside the men's restroom was a loud glass shattering sound followed by **"FUCK YEAH!"**.

…outside the men's restroom…

"**NO MORE DUMB ASS FOOD NAMES REPLASEING OUR CUSS WORDS!"** shouted out Sparkles as he throws bottles of beer against the walls. "You know what I think I liked the food name replacements" Alpha said earning a nod of agreement from Phryo. **"LOUD VOCIES!" **Noodle suddenly screamed out of nowhere. Alpha, Phryo, and Sparkles all looked at Noodles like 'what the hell man'. Then the men's restroom door slammed open with Louis, Bill, Zoey, Shilo, and Francis all pointing their guns at Alpha, Phryo, Noodles, and Sparkles who in returned had their weapons at ready. Alpha taped the base of her iron lamp stand against her hand.

"They're-" Alpha started to say but was cut off by Zoey saying "They're alive". At this Alpha stopped tapping her hand with her lamp. "Ugh they're alive" Phryo says yet again cutting Alpha off from saying anything. Suddenly…again, Francis's head goes flying off and crashed out a window. His body crumbles to the floor with blood pooling out. Bill, Zoey, Louis, and Shilo all look at Francis's headless body with wide eyes and open mouths. Bill looks away only to spot Sparkles crowbar all bloody.

Bill forward his brow then points to Sparkles making everyone look at him which he just shrugs. Phryo slaps a hand to her forehead using Noodles hand to do it. "**DAMN!** I hate those balls!" Alpha yells earning everyone turning to look at her with questioning faces. Noodles then runs making them all run with him which they all but Phryo tumble over the wooden bar. Phryo stood straight before flouting up, over, and back down then ducked.

Alpha looks at her funny. "What you prefer to go through windows instead of doors. Why can't I flout over bar tops instead of tumbling over them?" Phryo asks only to get a shrug from Alpha. Bill, Shilo, Louis, and Zoey all ran to the far corner of the bar and flip two tables so they can use it as cover. For a while they all peeked out at each other until they all heard voices and footsteps coming towards the bar's front double doors.

"Hey, where you think the body is to this head I mean there's no walkers around." What sounded like a little kid's voice asked. "Carl gets away from that it" a female voice demanded of the kid's voice. "Carl" Zoey mouthed to Shilo who only shrugged. The voice came in letting the room get brighter by the sun light coming through. Alpha and Bill peeked out from behind their covers to find eight human beings come into the middle of the bar. "Well we need booze for our Thanksgiving dinner" said a man with a Sharif hat on "but why did all of us have to come? Its dangers out here." said the female voice from before.

A tall man with a vest shirt on set his crossbow down next to the door then walked over to the bar and slide across the top to the other side this right around the corner from Alpha's group. Zoey reached out from the cover of the tables and grabbed the crossbow. Being an infected killer from the city Zoey knows how to stall quit…sometimes. She stood up silently and aimed towards the Sharif but noticed Sparkles starting to stand up to attack the vest shirt guy. The new group noticed him as well but before they could do anything Zoey had shot Sparkles in the head with a arrow.

The group turned around to see where the arrow came from but when they did both Bill's and Alpha's group stood and aimed to the middle group. Phryo threaten the vest shirt man to rejoin his group which he did. "Who are you?" Bill asked the middle group making most of them turn to him. "Names now" Alpha demanded this made some of the middle group turn to her. The Sharif turned to Alpha "My name is Rick this is my wife Lori and my son Carl" Rick said pointing out both the female and kid voice from earlier. "Daryl" said the vest shirt man. "Carol" said a lady with short gray hair. "Andrea" said a blond. "T-Dog " said a black bold man. "Shane" said a white, big nose man with buzzed hair.

Zoey trying to be friendly set her weapon down and slowly walked over to the middle group. Lori panicked and reached for a weapon of some sort ended up finding a Molotov cocktail made by no other then Noodle himself. Lori didn't even notice it was lit as she throws it at Zoey lighting her on fire. Alpha and what rest of her group made a dash to the door where they ran into the nearby woods. Bill, Louis, and Shilo climbed out the broken window and stole one of Rick's group's cars. Rick's group went around the burning and dyeing Zoey to get out the front doors.

Rick's group now back at their camp all eight of them sitting around a low lit fire with cans of beans and other canned food. "We Thankful for being alive right now" Carol says trying to break the silence. Though the silence breaks by a loud meow this sent the group looking over their shoulders where they found Kitty sitting on the hood of one of the group's cars. Then it happened a loud band and a bullet straight through Lori's head, killing her instantly. Bill cocked his gun but before he can take another shot Daryl shot Bill in the knee with an arrow. Letting Rick get behind Bill were he straggled Bill to death with a belt.

Louis finding behind one of their cars throws a rock making the group turn towards the sound. Shilo used this and came up behind Andrea and cuts her throat open with a piece of glass from the broken window they climbed out of earlier. The group turns to Shilo and dead Andrea. Shilo uses Andrea's dead body to block gun fire when suddenly a angry busham came flying out of the dark woods were it landed on Carol's face then ate her face off before bursting into flames then ash.

(Author's Note: Bushams are like leprechauns but with plants as facial hair and lights of fire when peed on but wasn't going to add that part.)

By this point the groups or what is remaining of the groups fighting it out in a fully fledged war. Alpha has Shane cuffed and sitting on the floor in front of a stump. **"DRINK IT"** Alpha demands as she stood in front of him across the stump. **"NO"** Shane yelled back and in front of him sitting in the middle of the stump was a bottle of lady beer. **"DRINK IT" "NO" "DRINK IT" "NO" "DRINK IT DAMN YOU" "NEVER".**

Louis gets punched by Daryl and T-Dog gets kicked in the chest by Phryo making Louis and T-Dog bump into each other. When they saw each other they started to get in a fist fight. Louis grabs a branch that was on the floor and bitch slaps T-Dog that the same time snapping his neck. Kitty jumps off T-Dog's body and molded Louis's face off, killing him. Phryo who is sleeping on one of the cars hoods jolts awake resulting in killing Rick with a slingshot shot to the head.

Carl cries out for the lost of both parents before picking up his dads hand gun and kills Phryo with a shot to the heart. Shilo kicks Daryl but gets her neck snapped by Noodle. Noodle looks over finding that Alpha had stuffed the lady beer down Shane's throat. A giant bird dives down and takes Noodle and Phryo then flies away. Hunter then jumps out of the tree tops and kills Carl with one hit but gets jumped by Daryl who stabbed Hunter in the head with a Swiss blade.

Daryl turns around to find Alpha glowing with pure rage. With that he jumped onto his motorcycle and high tailed it out of there. Miles down the road he stopped when spotting something in the street. No someone Daryl pushed forward to find a pale shirtless white haired man with leather pants and blood stained down his chest. He has two long blade swords one in each hand. He looks up with a toothy grin. "I'm back" Blood says before cutting Daryl down with his two plates.


End file.
